


Deluxe Sin

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoJango, Going to Hell for this, I dont nave the heart to delete this, M/M, PWP/Porn Without Plot, i am trash, its so bad, not my best work, really i wouldnt even read it, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango curses as the eagerness of his clone, but does nothing to stop the tongue forcing itself into his mouth; colliding forcefully in a sudden battle for dominance.</p><p> Boba obviously doesn't wish to experience the slow and loving intertwining of tongues, and Jango should definitely not love it as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluxe Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash for writing this.  
> Just pure smut.  
> Not beta read.
> 
> Update: this is cringey and awful, please do not read such awful writing  
> Genuinely not my best work  
> I truly hate this

He inhales deeply, wraps his arms around the other male, and grins. He presses his particularly nude body against Jango, and presses their lips together in a more passionate manner then what should be allowed. Jango curses as the eagerness of his clone, but does nothing to stop the tongue forcing itself into his mouth; colliding forcefully in a sudden battle for dominance. Boba obviously doesn't wish to experience the slow and loving intertwining of tongues, and Jango should definitely not love it as much as he does. 

 

Boba doesn't part from the kiss until he absolutely must acquire air, but enjoys the sight of the older man with red, kiss swollen lips. He drops onto his knees rather suddenly, and deems Jango's confused but flustered expression a thing of dreams. 

 

Jango doesn't say a word, refuses to protest when Boba yanks down his sweatpants and boxers with a couple swift tugs. He gazes up at him, takes no time with grabbing his dick with slightly calloused hands, and presses feather light kisses to his tip. 

 

He leans back onto the wall he just so happened to be halfway pressed against, and stares down as the tip of his dick disappears into Boba's parted lips. He feels a tongue slide carefully against the side, press into the tip of his head, and Jango's breath hitches. 

 

Boba grins once more, brings a hand to palm at himself through his own boxers, and gratefully takes as much of Jango's dick into his mouth as he can. His tongue trails to the underside of his dick, traces a vein a couple times just to savor the way the organ twitches in response, then goes back up to swirl around the tip in a way that earns him a breathy groan from Jango. 

 

It's beautiful. 

 

Jango brings shaky hands to Boba's head; digs his fingers roughly into his scalp, and Boba hums in approval at the action. The vibrations send a shiver up Jango's spine, and he becomes very aware of a too soon, too close orgasm. 

 

"Boba, I'm close.." He whispers, closes his eyes, and Boba starts bobbing his head; bringing his free hand to squeeze and pump what bit of Jango's dick he cannot fit into his mouth. 

 

Then he comes undone; orgasm raking through his entire body, leaving him momentarily breathless as his semen spills into Boba's mouth. Boba finds the warm and salty substance gratifying, and swallows it the best he can.

 

When Jango comes down from his orgasm induced high, his clone removes his mouth from his dick. The sudden rush of cold air makes him cringe slightly, but he abandons the attention given to his cool discomfort to watch Boba arch his back just the slightest bit as he himself goes through his own orgasm. 

 

It's fascinating. 

 

Boba soon pulls a slightly sticky hand away from the front of his boxers, and allows Jango to pull him up from the floor and wrap his arms tightly around him. He presses his face against the older man's neck, and inhales the scent of cologne and sweat. It comforting, lulls him into a daze where he doesn't even feel himself being dragged to their shared bed, the warm feeling of Jango's body leaving him just long enough to remove his soiled boxers, and being pressed back until he falls onto the bed. 

 

Boba falls asleep right there, and Jango happily joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip you.


End file.
